A mixing device of this type is known from DE 101 43 439 A1. The mixing device described there is a “speed mixer” in which the substances being mixed are mixed under vacuum in single-use trays, glass vials or syringes. However, the containers used in such mixing devices do not have walls that are sufficiently rigid or strong, with the result that they are often deformed or even completely destroyed during the evacuation process.
Mixing under vacuum thus presents difficulties when using mixing devices of the prior art described above.